Look How They Shine For You
by xxFrostedTeardropxx
Summary: Sonny never crys, but now her eyes glisten with tears. Chad will do anything to bring back the gleam in her eyes, even if it means to experience a cliche. Channy extremely cheesy haha


**We all adore Cliché's no matter how many times they're overused and boring. If you really read one and actually experience one, it changes you. **

_Look How They Shine For You_

Sonny, she was never suppose to **cry. **It didn't suit her. Her eyes gleamed with _happiness_ everyday! Now, her eyes glistened with **tears. **_He _watched her closely. Her perfectly brown curls dangled, her creamy skin brightened the night. Her big, puffy **yellow** dress draped down and her small goofy floral headband made her look **adorable**. He frowned when he heard her sniffle. It broke his heart more. Tonight _was_ her night, only her's. She was the one who arranged everything. Her date didn't turn up and she didn't even look at her **prom**. He walked up to her a small cheery smile present on his lips. He sat next to her on the small wooden bench and he sighed.

"Sonny." He said, his voice soft and sweet. She sniffled once more and turned her head towards him.

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you." He smiled looking up at the **twinkling** stars above them. She followed his gaze and noticed the _beauty_ in them.

"Sonny." He repeated once more. Her eyes lowered, not having the _courage_ to look at him. He gently **stroked** the tears away and lifted her chin.

"This is your night." He whispered to her. Her eyes finally looked up and she couldn't resist his _sparkly _blue eyes that made her **flutter** with happiness. He broke contact and stood up. He stretched and she looked at him confused and upset.

"W-What?" She **whispered** utterly upset. He smiled down at her and lend a hand. She cautiously observed his hand and slowly took it. He swiftly helped her up and kept their hands _intertwined_. Her eyes were locked on their eyes and she felt **sparks **fly.

"Chad-I can-"

"Do you trust me?" He asked reading her eyes. His tone a little serious. She nodded.

"Y-Yes." She choked _concealing _tears. He turned and faced the building. He squeezed her hands a bit they walked hand in hand. Sonny's face was shock as she kept staring at Chad in **awe**. He glanced at her and smiled as he opened the door for her, letting her in the **glamorous** prom. She gasped at how beautifully the party was ornamented. He smiled seeing her face _lighting_ up. She was about to let go, but Chad kept a firm grip on her hand. She looked back at him.

"Sonny." He pulled her closer.

"Come." He led her to the dance floor, where everyone was _slowly_ dancing in their partners arms. Sonny **smiled** a bit when she found him gripping her waist. She sighed and _swayed_ with him. The song beautifully expressed their rushed **feelings** and Chad silently sang along.

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep…_

Sonny giggled at how **cliché** this was. Her head rested on his _strong_ chest while his chin rested don her head.

"Chad." She whispered. He closed his eyes smelling her **sweet** hair. She looked up at him.

"Why are doing this for me?" She asked a slight smirk appearing on her face. His eyes fluttered opened and he glanced down at her blushing face. He wasn't nervous. He loves her, why should he be afraid? So he did the unexpected, he _**K I S S E D**_ her. Her eyes slowly _closed_. Their lips danced **perfectly**. He kept it sweet and slow knowing and respecting her _first_ kiss. They pulled away. Her rosy cheeks were heated and she felt the **twinge** in her stomach.

"You w-were my first-"

"Kiss, I know Sonshine." He whispered as she looked down at her feet in **embarrassment**. He smiled.

"You were great." He honestly said. Her eyes lit up. And he smiled, she was back to herself. They walked to the balcony and stared at the _stars_.

"They shine, only f-"

"For us." She rested her head on his shoulder and he _smiled_.

"For us." He repeated and chuckled. None of them believed in clichés, but guess like they were living in one.

**Yup, I know cliché, corny, cheesy…..But ehh I'm a sucker for clichés. I think everyone knows that. Review please! What would we ever do without clichés! Lol **


End file.
